Electron beam inspection systems often utilize a micro-lens array (MLA) in order to split primary electron beams into multiple primary electron beamlets. In order to use the primary electron beamlets for scanning, a micro-deflection array (MDA) utilizing electrostatic deflection may be integrated into the micro-lens array. In order to achieve sufficient electrostatic deflection performance, third order deflection aberrations must be eliminated. However, current MDA approaches have proved to be insufficient. Current MDA systems require large numbers of electrostatic deflection plates and/or voltage connecting lines (e.g., power lines), causing them to be bulky, overly complicated, and incompatible for MLA systems for hundreds of primary electron beamlets. Additionally, current MDA approaches which do not require large numbers of electrostatic deflection plates and/or voltage connecting lines do not sufficiently eliminate third order aberrations. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that cure one or more of the shortfalls of the previous approaches identified above.